Help Comes in all Forms
by clutzyclutz
Summary: Neville has a horrible detention with Professor Lockheart and is found by Severus Snape. Will Snape be able to help Neville cope? Warnings: Story will contain sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: This story contains sexual abuse and rape. If this is not something you want to read, please don't continue reading further. The story will be based in Second Year. Characters will be out of character.**

Striding through the halls, robes billowing behind him, Severus Snape was out looking to dock points from any student out past curfew. He hated doing these blasted nightly patrols; the only bloody bonus was taking away points and assigning detentions. He knew he was being a git thinking that way but hey, he did have cauldrons that needed scrubbing. Rounding the corner, he saw the bathroom door open and determinedly stalked towards it. A pleased grin settled upon his face as he slammed the door open, biting words on the tip of his tongue. However, upon seeing the student, the words died before they could be uttered out loud. The child was huddled in the far corner, the one furtherest from the door. He was hunched in on himself, shaking madly, and sobbing quietly. This concerned Severus greatly, but he wouldn't let it show quite yet; he still needed to maintain his snarky reputation after all. Gentling is stride, he stood straight in front of his student. Quietly, as to not frighten the kid, Severus knelt down next to the small body. As he settled on the ground, the student started to lift his head up; the young face of Neville Longbottom was now staring lifelessly at him. Trust him to come face-to-face with the brat that is the Longbottom boy. However, the fierce tremors racking the boys body made Severus feel like a bastard for insulting the child in his head.

Severus stared at the child for several more seconds before gently asking, "Mr. Longbottom, please explain to me why it is that you are out of bed after curfew" The boy opened and closed his mouth, quite a number of times. Usually, he'd find this extremely aggravating but today, he just patiently waiting for the boy to speak. However, Patience was not one of his strongest virtues.

He didn't have to wait much longer before the boy started speaking. "I just got out of detention, Sir," the child quietly stated.

That statement confused him greatly. What kind of detention could cause such hysteria in a student? The boy didn't serve detention with him, nor did he serve it with his head of house; Minerva would have mentioned it to him. The blasted boy should not be in such a traumatized state; for merlins sake, it's just detention. "Mr. Longbottom, with whom did you serve your detention with?" Great, just great. The bloody boy just mumbled Lockhart. That overly arrogant, no good for anything man could not have possibly done anything to warrant such a dramatic display of emotions from the boy. Severus, still confused asked, "Well Mr. Longbottom, detention surly wasn't that horrible to produce this bout of hysteria. Why have a found you on the bathroom floor, crying your eyes out?"

If anything, that question seemed to make matter worse. He watched as the boys eyes turned distant and his face drained of any color. He listened as the boy whispered and said, "I don't like Professor Lockhart, Sir."

***Please leave a review! I haven't wrote in a while and I am afraid I might be a bit rusty. I can't promise that this is a perfectly edited chapter; grammar has never been my forte. Please by kind!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: This story contains sexual abuse and rape. If this is not something you want to read, please don't continue reading further. The story will be based in Second Year. Characters will be out of character.**_**Previously:**_

_**He listened as the boy whispered and said, "I don't like Professor Lockhart, Sir."**_

Lockhart, the man's a blubbering idiot. Still, though, most students like him. He was not a cruel Professor and his class was easy compared to his own, Severus thought. Why would the boy not like the flashy, good looking man? The damn child, he must just be sour from having to serve detention. What a fool he had been for being concerned for the brat.

That thought alone infuriated Severus and he snarled out a nasty reply, "Well, Mr. Longbottom, I do understand most children detest detention but that is a rather unjust reason for disliking your Professor." He watched as the child blinked stupidly back at him. Tears were suddenly present in the kids eyes, and he wished they weren't. He strongly disliked children; he disliked crying children the most. He was a mean bastard to the kid all the time; his words shouldn't upset him this damn much. Getting aggravated by the childish display of emotions, he just sneered at the boy. He waited of a reply, something that would get the both of them up off the damn, cold stone floor.

"Professor," the child timidly said. "I don't dislike Professor Lockhart for giving me detention." He watched his student closely as the boy said this statement. It confused him greatly, and Severus was not a man that particularly like confusion. The boy was pale, paler than he was just mere moments ago; his eyes, his eyes were glassy, unseeing again. The concern was back. This time, though, Severus knew that his concern was warranted; he believed that the boy wasn't just upset about having to serve a detention.

"Then why, pray-tell, do you dislike Professor Lockhart so? There has to be a sound, logical explanation, Mr. Longbottom," Severus questioned, gently this time though. However, his gentle tone didn't have the desired effect of calming the boy down as he had hoped it would. If anything, the boy shrunk in on himself even more than before. Oh what the bloody hell is going on, Severus thought. He noted the shaking of his student next; intense, uncontrollable shaking. Sighing, Severus stated, "Mr. Longbottom, whatever the matter is, you can trust me. I am a Professor here at Hogwarts; it is my duty to help all you students."

He watched the boy. No, studied was a much better word to describe what he was doing. The boy looked as if he wanted to say something. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a damn fish out of water. Patience. He needed a ton of patience if he was going to continue to sit on this stone, cold floor. Maybe patience and a swig of fire-whiskey to go along with it. The kid is still silent, shaking like a bloody leaf. What could possibly be frightening the boy so?

"Mr. Longbottom, please look at me," Severus stated softly. His voice was smooth and silkily but still firm and demanded the boy to comply with his request. He watched, transfixed, as his students eyes met his. Pain, anguish, fear; the boy's eyes were filled with so many emotions. Taking a deep, steadying breath and mustering what little patience he still possessed in him, Severus said, "Mr.- Neville, I know you are frightened, however, if you don't tell me what is troubling you so, I can not help you. You need to tell me what is causing you such distress."

The boy seemed to regain some type of composure with those words. It didn't seem that the boy was shaking quite as terribly as moments ago. However, the blasted child still had that fish out of water look going on. He waited, with baited breath until finally he heard a whisper from his student, "Professor Lockhart did something bad to me, Sir."

Startled, Severus looks down at his student. The shaking, the pale skin, fearful eyes; it's all making sense to him now. Bloody hell, what did the bastard do to this boy? Not really wanting to, but having to all the same, Severus asks, "Mr. Longbottom, I know that you may not want to go into detail, but I need to know what Professor Lockhart did. Do you think you could tell me?" The boy, at first, shakes his head no. The gesture is violent, adamant; he knows his student doesn't wish to speak further but it must be done.

He watches as the boy slowly looks him in the eyes, searching for something. Concern, honesty, care. Whatever the boy was looking for he must have found it. "Professor," the boy shakily says, "Professor Lockhart raped me."

***Please leave a review! I haven't written in a while and I am afraid I might be a bit rusty. I can't promise that this is a perfectly edited chapter; grammar has never been my forte. Please by kind!***


End file.
